Hidden Friendship
by Dazma
Summary: It's about Mimi, and her son, Celo. I'm not going to tell you anymore than that or it will ruin the story, but I'll give a cookie to whoever can figure out what the title has to do with the story! Oh, and the rating will probably go up later on in the s
1. Celo Amicitia

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  The only thing I own is Celo.

Hidden Friendship 

Mimi laughed as her son chased a butterfly around the park.  At five years old, Celo Amicitia Tachikawa  (Kel-o  am-eh-KIT-ee-ah) was a ball of pent up energy!  His light brown hair, and hazel eyes matched his mother's perfectly, everything about him reminded you of his mother.  Only the diamond shape of his eyes would ever hint of his father's identity.

Cel, as he liked to be called, turned when his mother's sweet laughter hit his ears.  Giggling he scurried over to where she sat, throwing himself onto her lap.  "Hi-hi Mommy!!!" 

"Hi-hi Cel."

"Why're you laughin'?  Is somethin' fun-ee?"

Mimi smiled down at her son's innocent face, "Just watching you play sweetling."

Cel's face screwed up in thought, "I'm fun-ee?"

"You're adorable sweetling.  And I just like it when you're having fun, it makes me happy."

"Oh," He seemed to consider it for a minute. "Okay!" obviously he liked the answer.

Mimi looked at her watch, it was 3 o'clock.  "Ne, we should be getting home now, I have to be at the studio by 4:30." 

"Does that mean Miss Maris will be big-kid-sitting?"

"Yep, and you'll be on your best behavior, right?"

"Yeppers, I'll be a tenshi! Is that the right word?"

"Yes Cel, tenshi means-"

"Angel!"

"Your Japanese is really improving.  Maybe we can go visit Japan soon."

"Rill-ee?  Can we go today?"

"No," laughed Mimi, as she stood up and took Cel's hand.  "Maybe when you're a bit older."

"Ohhhh, pwease, mommy!  I'm a big kid now.  Can't we go soon?"  

Mimi's thought wander to the invitation sitting on her dresser, "If you're really good, maybe I'll see what I can work out, okay?"

"So we can go?"

"If you're good," Mimi hesitated. "Yes, we'll go to Japan."

"I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good-"

"That's enough sweetling.  But you have to be good for a whole month!!!!  And if you are, I'll take us to Japan.  And we'll see all of mommy's old friends, they're having a party so we all see each other again."

Seven hours later, Mimi arrived home from her photo shoot.  Quickly slipping into her house, she padded softly down the hall, dropping her purse and coat along the way, she entered the kitchen, and found Miss Maris, asleep on the table.

Miss Maris, who was a university student, just a few years younger than Mimi, had become Celo's favourite "Big-kid sitter" –as he liked to put it- and a good friend of her's. 

"Jess, I'm home." Mimi whispered, as she shook the young girls shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Wha- huh," Jessica Maris' eyes fluttered open, her eyes still glazed over with sleep. "Oh, hi Mimi.  Did you just get in?"

Mimi smiled as Jess suppressed a yawn, and slowly got up from the chair.  "Yeah, just a second ago.  I trust everything was fine?  Celo didn't cause you any problems?"

"Oh no, he's is such an angel… or, what is it again?  A tenshy?"

"Tenshi.  Good I'm glad.  How much do I owe you?"  Mimi asked.

"Ummm, let's see… uh, $42, I believe."

"Ok, that sounds right.  Here you go." Said Mimi as she dug the money out of her purse and handed it to Jess.  "oh, and before I forget.  Could you baby-sit again on Wednesday?  I have another photo shoot."

Jess smiled.  "I'd love to.  I'll see you then!"

"Alright, bye Jess.  Be careful walking home!"

"Yeah, Bye Mimi."

After Jess had left Mimi wandered upstairs, first peeking her head into Cel's room to make sure he was still sleeping soundly before continuing down the hall to her own room.  Turning on only her beside lamp, she quickly got undressed in the soft light, and than pulled back the covers and curled up in bed.  Sighing quietly to herself she reached over to her bedside table, and picked up the gold edged card that sat there.  It said:

Dear Fellow digidestined,

The Digidestined young and old are having a reunion!!!  So pull out your digivice, and come party the night away with your old friends.

When: Saturday, May the 3rd

Where:  Rolk community center, Tokyo, Japan.

Who:  Yourself of course, and spouse/boyfriend/girlfriend.

Why:  Because it's been too long since we've seen each other!

Please RSVP pronto, to Taichi Kamiya at (566-276-8970) or email me at, TaiKamiya@Home.com

PS. Bring your kids (if you have any!)

PPS. This isn't a formal dress party, but dress nice.

Sincerely,

Taichi Kamiya

Mimi felt a small smile come to her lips.  The card was so Tai.  It sounded a bit silly even though he was trying to be formal.  She stared at the card for a few more minutes, reading it over again in her mind, before putting it back down on the table and turning out the light.  

Drifting of to sleep she decided she'd send him an email tomorrow, telling him she'd be coming.  But she wasn't going to mention Celo.

A/N- So, what did you think?  Should I continue it?  Please review and tell me what you thought of it!  Even if you did think it was crap.


	2. Sakura Trees

"Mom-ee, mom-ee, mom-ee, is this it?  Is this Japan?"

Mimi didn't answer right away, her eyes were busy roaming the busy airport of Tokyo, Japan.  It had been so long since she had been here, almost six years to be exact.  She had been nineteen, and though she hadn't really wanted to come back then either, she hadn't been dreading it the way she was now.

"MOM-EEEEEE!"  cried Celo, tugging on her hand, finally growing impatient with her silence.

"What Cel?"  Mimi snapped sharply, her face tense.

Celo whimpered at his mother's reaction, she never lost her temper with him.  "Is this J-Japan?" he whispered, trying not to cry.

Mimi's face softened as she gazed down at Celo.  "I'm sorry Cel, I didn't mean to get mad at you." She said as she pulled him of to the side of the airport, and knelt down so she could be at his eye level.  "Mommy is just a little stressed out right now."

"Oh."  Celo nodded his head, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.  "But, mom-ee, what does "stressed out" mean?"

She sighed, before smiling lovingly at her son.  "It means mommy has been feeling a bit upset.  Sort of mad, and sad, and worried all put together."

"I don't want you to be stressed out then.  I think you should be happy.  Aren't you happy you get to go play with your friends?" Celo asked innocently, staring at her with his big hopeful, blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see them.  It's not something you should worry about Cel.  Mommy will be fine."  Mimi told him earnestly, her thoughts wandering for a moment before she pulled herself back to reality, and her little boy.  "Now, what was it you asked me in the first place?"

"Is this Japan?"

For once Mimi's smile was like the ones she use to have when she was just a young girl.  "Yes, Cel.  THIS is Japan.  Welcome to the place where I grew up."

With Cel playing with his toy train, on the floor of the hotel room Mimi had rented for them, she settled herself down on the couch just a few feet away and tried to read the novel she had brought with her.  

After two pages she gave up.  Her thoughts kept wandering to what was going to happen in three days at the reunion.  She was so tense about it that she was driving herself insane.  '_And yelling at your own son, just for asking a simple question!_'  A cruel voice in the back of her head reminded her.  _'What kind of mother does that?'  Mimi sighed and looked over at Cel.  She couldn't stop beating herself up about the incident in the airport.  She never raised her voice at Celo.  She just never had any reason to.  '__But you did today anyways, even without a reason.'  It was just that no one knew about Cel.  She had hidden her pregnancy, and his birth from the Digidestined out of fear that if they knew anything about him they might be able to guess whom his father was._

"Mom-ee, do you want to play choo-choo-trains with me?  It's not very fun playing by myself."  Cel asked suddenly from the carpet, his eyes wide with hope.

"I have an even better idea Cel.  What if mommy took you out for ice cream, and then I showed you some of the neat things about Japan.  How does that sound?"

"Good!  Let's go right now.  Come'on mom-ee, right now." Celo cried in excitement jumping a bit unsteadily to his feet, forgetting all about the train set that lay at his feet.

Laughing Mimi jumped to her feet as well, and in one quick movement swooped Celo up into her arms, tickling him mercilessly, as she grabbed the keys for the room of the table.  

"Mom-ee!  Stop!  Mom-EE!!!  That tickles!!!"  

"Why Cel, that's the whole point!"  she exclaimed in mock surprise.  "Didn't you know that?"

"Mo-"

But he never got to finish, as Mimi went into another frenzy of tickling, laughing along with him, as she headed down the hall.

After a bowl of ice cream, a few more tickles, a walk through the streets of Tokyo, and a bit more tickling Celo decided he wanted to go to a park.  Mimi shook her head.  Of all the things she could be showing him, it was the park that he wanted to go to.  Oh well, she knew of a park close by that was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen, at least.

Upon entering the park both Mimi and Cel gasped, but for slightly different reasons.  Cel, because he had never seen so much pink before in his life, and Mimi, because she had forgotten that the Sakura trees would still be in bloom.  

The Sakura trees, or Cherry blossom trees, were Mimi's favourite flower.  They were such a sweet colour, and the smell the let off was simply heavenly.  Nothing else in the world could compare.  She felt a small tear come to her eye.  She couldn't believe she had forgotten.  Had she really been away that long?

"Mom-ee, wha- what is… this?"  Cel finally asked, thoroughly confused.

Mimi smiled.  "Oh, Cel.  This is one of Japan's greatest treasures!  They're called Sakura Trees, and they're just at the tail end on there blooming.  Aren't they beautiful?"

"They're aw- awfu-lee… pink."  

"And what is wrong with pink?"

"Well, mom-ee, pink is.  Well, pink is, ummm… for girls!!!"

She laughed.

"It's not fun-ee!" Cel pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Celo Amicitia!  Pink is not just for girls, and the Sakura blossoms are for everyone!  Besides sweetling, haven't you smelled the air yet, nothing that smells that wonderfully could be given just to girls."

Cel stared at her.  Then at the trees.  Then back at her.

"They're Pink." 

That's all for now folks!  Remember to review.  The more reviews I get, the faster I'll come out with the next chapter!


	3. You're siwwy!!!

A/N –Nobody has guessed what the title has to do with the story yet.  Come on people, why don't you take a chance, I'll even give you two cookies instead of one if you get it right!  Anyways, remember to review even if you can't figure out the title.  Oh, and I promise that some where in the story the title will become painfully clear, but it might not be until right at the end.

"Yamato!  Where are you?  We're going to be late!"

"Coming love!"  called Yamato Ishida from the bathroom where he was just finishing his hair.  He studied himself in the mirror before flashing a smile at his reflection.  He looked great!  At Twenty-six, Yamato still had all of his cool, bad boy looks from his teenage years, and the older he got, the better he kept looking.  

"Are you going to spend all day on your hair, or can we go now?"  came a teasing voice from behind him.  Leaning against the doorway was his beautiful wife, Sora Ishida, and in her arms was their one month old daughter, squirming around and making face at her parents.

Yamato chuckled, and leaned over first to kiss his wife, and then his daughter before ushering them out the door.  "I'm ready, let's go.  Can't have Tai getting mad at us for being late now can we?"

"Well if he does try to yell at us, I'll be sure to inform him that this is all YOUR fault." 

"Oh my darling, you wound me.  Surely you can't blame me for wanting to look nice?  After all, I am doing it for your sake."

Sora raised an eyebrow, turning back to watch him as he locked the front door, before heading down the hall.  "And how does you spending hours on your hair have anything to do with me?"

"Why Sora, would you like to be married to a pig?  What would people think if you were married to someone who had hair like… well, Tai?  Isn't it better that I preserve your reputation by always looking my best?"

She snorted, and looked down at her daughter.  "Your daddy is full of shit, isn't he?"  Jasmine stuck out her tongue.  (A/N- I've no idea what their daughter's name is, so I'm gonna call her Jasmine.  If any of you do know, could you please tell me, it would be much appreciated.)  

Yamato sighed, "She's only a month old, and already you two are ganging up on me."

Hikari Kamiya grimaced as a country song came on to the radio, and quickly turned it off.  Ignoring how her boyfriend was rolling his eyes.  

"Kari, country music isn't that bad.  Some of the songs are actually really good.  If you would just listen to a few of them, maybe you'd realize just what you're missing."

"Izzy, we've gone over this a thousand times.  I just don't like country, and I don't really care to find out what I'm missing.  I'm sure I'm much happier not knowing."

"Baby!"

Hikari grinned.  "Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Of course.  So are you excited about seeing everyone?" 

"Well, sort of.  I've kept in touch with just about everyone; really the only one I haven't talked to in the past year is Mimi.  However, I can't even remember the last time ALL of us were together."

"I know what you mean, it sure has been a while.  I think the last time the gang was together was six years ago, when Ken and Miyako were competing in that scholarship program.  I'm really excited to see those two, they make such a nice couple, I'm so glad they finally got married."

"Yeah, it was too bad Mimi couldn't make it to their wedding.  Miyako was so disappointed.  It's hard to believe they've been married even longer than Yamato and Sora, ne?"

"You know, I was just thinking.  It's almost seemed like Mimi has been avoiding us over the past few years.  I remember Yamato saying something like, he thought she must be hiding something when she didn't come to his wedding either."  Izzy pondered aloud.

"But she's coming now."  Hikari protested.  "Tai told me he got an email from her saying she would be here for the reunion.  Maybe she really has just been too busy."

"Too busy for her best friends?"

She bit her lip.  "I hate to say this, Izzy.  But are we really?"

"Really what?  Her best friends?  Of course we are, we've all gone through so much together!"

"I know, it's just, after she moved to New York I always felt as if she just kept growing farther and farther away from her.  Whenever she would come and visit I felt like I was meeting her again for the first time.  And now I haven't even received a letter from her in six years!"

"That doesn't matter Kari!  We are all digidestined, and we share a bond that goes deeper than anything else in the world, or the digiworld for that matter.  You'll see, once you get talking with her again it will be just like old times!"

Miyako ran around the house like a mad woman, trying to get her daughter, and herself ready while Ken just sat on the couch looking amused.  Stopping in front of the mirror, she put down their daughter, Celesaria, to put on some make-up.  The eighteen-month child, looked up at her mother, and than pulled her self to her feet, and walked over to where her daddy was and sat on his lap.  "Mommy is siwwy."

Ken smiled down at his little girl, who was looking even cuter than ever (if that was even possible) in a little sky blue sundress, and matching little sandals.   

"Your mommy is just trying to make sure we all look perfect for today.  That's all."

About this time Miyako noticed that Celesaria was no longer at her feet, and turned around in a panic, running around the room searching for her, never noticing that she was sitting with her father.  Ken shook his head and quietly stood up, moving his daughter onto the floor.  Walking up to Miyako he stopped her mad dash and pulled her into his arms.

"Ken!  Have you seen-"

"Darling, if you don't calm down I will be forced to sedate you."  Ken said calmly, as if his wife going crazy was a common event.  (It was, by the way.)  "Celesaria is right over there."  

Miyako looked over his shoulder and sighed when she saw her daughter sitting quietly on the floor, staring at her parents in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ken.  It's just it's been so long since-"

"I know, don't apologize.  You know I understand."

Miyako looked into her husband's eyes and sighed dreamily.  "I love you Ken.  I'm not sure what I did to deserve such a perfect husband, but I'm glad I did it."  

"You were yourself.  That's all there was to it.  It's me who doesn't deserve you…"

"Now don't get started-"

But Miyako never got to finish for Ken's lips cut her off, as he kissed her soft yet passionately.  After a minute Miyako pulled back smiling.  "I love it when you do that."

Ken smirked.  "I know."

"You just know everything don't you?" 

"Of course, was there ever a doubt?"

"Well did you know that your daughter is no longer sitting on the floor behind you?  In fact, it seems she has gone missing again!"

"Nani?" cried Ken, as he turned around and discovered his wife's words to be true.  

This time it was Ken who ran around in a panic, as Miyako walked over to the big house plant, and picked her daughter up from behind it.

"Daddy is siwwy."  Celesaria whispered to her mother, giggling.

"You got that right, sweetheart."

Okay, that's all I'm writing tonight!  Hope you enjoyed it!  This chapter was just mostly so you could see a bit of what has been going on in some of the digidestineds lives.  Please check back again later for another chapter, I'll try to get it out tomorrow, or rather ::looks at clock:: later today.  It's 1:30 in the morning, so I'm going to bed.  Remember to review!

-Dazma


	4. This is my son

Mimi nervously walked down the hall of the community center.  Holding onto her hand was Celo, who couldn't understand why is mommy was acting so weird.

Finally they came to the doors; they could hear laughter on the other side.  The message she had got back from Taichi said everyone was coming!  And of all the people in there only one even knew Celo existed, and she hadn't seen him in over a year!  

What would they say?  Would they guess who his father was?  Would they scorn her for having a son without having a husband?  

"Mom-ee?  Are we going in?" asked Celo innocently, his sweet eyes staring up at her confused.

Mimi melted.  How could anything that had to do with Cel end badly?  True his father stood married to another women on the other side of the door, but what did it really matter?  No one knew!  Not even his father.  And they wouldn't find out.  There was no way they could!

"Yes Cel, we're going to go in, I'm just nervous.  It's been a long time since I've seen these people, that's all.  Let's go in now, okay?"

"Hai!  I want to meet them!"  
Taking a deep breath, Mimi pushed open the doors, and strode into the room, Cel right beside her.

"Hello everyone."  She said calmly, yet loudly.  "It's been awhile."

The whole gang turned to stare.  Mimi had changed in the past years.  Her hair had naturally become blonder, and was now down to her waist.  She had slimmed out even more, but had not lost any of her beautiful curves.  Her whole image seemed much older and more mature, though she still at the same time looked beautifully young, and vibrant.  

Her clothes, which she had spent a weekend picking, were a pair of soft gray, silk dress pants, and a navy blue, silk blouse that had no sleeves.  Her feet were incased in specially made gray, high-heeled sandals.  She had a simple gold necklace, with a tear drop shaped charm, and a matching bracelet.  However, no matter how stunning they thought she looked, it was the little boy by her side that caught most of their attention.

Celo, who took after Mimi in looks, was wearing a forest green vest, over a white t-shirt, and khaki, black pants.  He had designer made black shoes, which were a cross between a running shoe and a dress shoe, and a silver chain around his neck.

Everyone was silent. It was Michael who broke the silence.

"Celo!  Mimi!  I was wondering when you'd get here!"  Michael strode forward, a huge grin on his face.

"Mike!" cried Celo, as he ran forward to meet him, leaving Mimi standing there quietly.  

"Hello squirt!" laughed Michael as he swooped down, and picked up Celo, all in on move.  Still going with momentum, he threw Celo into the air, and caught him, gently.  Resting Cel on his hip, he reached Mimi, and leaned over to give her a hug around the shoulders, "Keep your chin up Meems.  You'll do fine."  He whispered.  And then tossed her son into her arms with another laugh.

Celo was in a fit, giggling, and Mimi smiled brightly, her eyes alight!  "Good to see you Mike!  How's Kayla?"

"Good, good.  She sends her regards, but wasn't able to come.  She wanted me to tell you, that you are to come to our house for Christmas, no buts, and if you aren't there, she'll come after you!"

Mimi laughed.  

"Ummmmm, Mimi?"

Mimi turned to Joe who had called her name.

"Yes?  My have you changed.  I like your new glasses, they make you look quite dashing!"

Joe blushed slightly.  "Thanks, but-"

"Who's the kid?!?!" cried Daisuke, having no patience to wait.

Mimi's eyes hardened slightly, before she looked down at her son in her arms, and then back up at the digidestined.  "This is Celo.  My son."

Nobody said a thing.  There just stared.  Finally Hikari stuttered, "Your son?  Why didn't you tell us you had a son?!"

"Well-"

"Oh, he is so sweet." Cried Miyako, saving Mimi from answering as she ran forward so she was standing right in front of Celo and Mimi.  "Hello, Celo is it?"

"Yeah," Mimi nodded her head.

"Hello Celo, I'm Miyako, I'm one of your mommy's friends."

Cel stared up at her silently for a moment before a huge grin washed across his face.  "Hi-hi Miya!  Mom-ee told me about you.  You lived with her when you were littler!"  Squirming out of his mother's arms, he grabbed on to Miyako's hand and began swinging it back and forth.

"Is it o-tay that I call you Miya?  Mom-ee told me I should ask be-fore I call somebody sometin.  You can call me Cel.  Everyone calls me Cel.  Even Miss Maris.  Miss Maris is my big-kid-sitter."

"Really?" asked Miyako, in that voice adults use with children to make them feel specially.  "That's pretty neat."

"Yep.  And did you know I'm five?  I'm almost an adult, mom-ee says.  Soon I'll be all growned up!"

"Wow, you are a big kid.  Would you like to meet my daughter?  She's here too."

"You have a kid?  Wow, mom-ee didn't tell me that!  What's her name?"

Miyako laughed and towed Cel over to where Ken was standing with Celesaria in his arms.  Mimi followed behind them with Mike, smiling at the other digidestined and silently thanking Miyako for breaking the ice.  Though it might have appeared to most people that Miyako had just been acting silly over a cute little kid, Mimi had lived with her for over a year, and knew Miyako well enough to know that she had stopped Mimi from having to answer Kari.  Miyako as much as she sometimes seemed a ditz, was very tuned in to situations, and had picked up right away that Mimi didn't want to talk about Cel.

"This is Celesaria, my daughter, and this is Ken, he's my husband."

Cel looked up at the tall man who was smiling down at him, and felt himself smile as well.  The little girl looked down at Cel and giggled, waving hi.

"Oh Miyako, she's precious!" cried Mimi coming up to look at the little girl.  What did you say her name was?"

"Celesaria, but we just all call her Saria." Said Miyako, the pride evident in her eyes.

"Daddy, put down!"  Saria commanded her father, intent on meeting the little boy who was standing there grinning.  Ken shook his head and placed her on the floor, "Be good Saria."  But she wasn't listening anymore; her attention was fixed on Cel.

"I Sari."  She giggled.

Celo grinned even bigger.  "I'm Cel.  You're little."

Saria stared up at him confused, before smiling.  "You siwwy."

Cel made a face.  "You're weird."

They both looked at each other before falling over laughing.

Ken shook his head, "Sometimes I just don't understand kids."

Okay, my hands are getting cramped up so this is all I'm going to write for now, I might try writing more tonight.  The only reason I got this chapter up right now is because two of my friends kept nagging at me to get it up.  You know who you are!  Hope you guys enjoyed it.  Oh, and the story will be picking up more in the next few chapters.  A lot of things are about to happen, I just wanted to lay down the base work before I started getting into them.  Please remember to review!  

-Dazma


End file.
